mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000028
Category:Matches Combatants Grappler vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris thumb|right Match Text April 13, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs back into the ring. Andrew stands next to him. Littleton brings the microphone to his mouth. “The following contest is set for one fall with a fifteen-minute time limit. The referee for this match is Andrew Adams.” Grappler emerges through the curtain to a mixed reaction from the crowd. He climbs onto the ring apron and steps through the ropes. “Introducing first, from Starkville, weighing 233 pounds, is the Grappler!!!” “Hotblooded” by Foreigner begins to play. Nate Harris emerges from the dressing room area to the thrill of the crowd. “His opponent, from Jackson, weighing 268 pounds, is 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris!!!” Nate calls for the microphone as he steps through the ring ropes. Littleton walks over and hands it to him. “Grappler,” Nate says, “I've heard quite a bit about you. You've made quite an impression on people, especially since you've only been in wrestling a month now. But you're in here with a veteran. You're in here with a ring master. You're in with the NATURE BOY!!!” Nate hands the microphone back to Littleton and challenges Grappler to attack. Littleton climbs out of the ring and Andrew calls for the bell. Grappler charges Nate, but he steps out of the way. Grappler stops himself before he hits the turnbuckle. Grappler turns around Nate backs him into the corner and whips him across the ring. Grappler stops himself again before he hits the turnbuckle. Nate and Grappler circle each other. They lock up. Nate gains the upper hand with a side headlock. Grappler tries to shove him off, but Nate keeps himself grounded. Grappler tries to pick Nate up, but Nate shifts his weight to fall on top of Grappler. Andrew slides in to count, but Grappler kicks out immediately. Grappler rolls to his feet. They circle each other once more. Grappler goes to lock up, but he grabs Nate's leg and takes him down with a dragon leg whip into an anklelock. Nate scrambles and quickly reaches the ropes. Grappler releases the hold. He runs into the far ropes as Nate gets back to his feet. Grappler takes Nate over the top rope with a clothesline. Andrew warns him about throwing people over the top rope. Nate lands on his feet. He grabs Grappler's feet and drags him outside. Nate scoops Grappler up in a bodyslam and drops him on the concrete floor. Andrew's count gets up to five before Nate slides in under the bottom rope. He tells Andrew to start counting again. Grappler gets to his feet by the count of three and under the bottom rope by four. Grappler gets to his feet and charges him. Nate goes for a hip toss, but Grappler counters it with an arm drag. Nate's head hits the bottom turnbuckle pad. Grappler drops a knee between Nate's shoulder blades. He picks Nate up and whips him across the ring, but Nate reverses it. Grappler hits the turnbuckle hard. Nate charges into the corner with a running lariat, but Grappler counters with a backdrop over the top rope. Nate lands on the ring apron. He staggers Grappler with a forearm smash and jumps onto the top turnbuckle. He sets up for a moonsault, but Grappler knocks his feet off the ropes. Nate crotches himself on the turnbuckle. Grappler quickly grabs him and drops him to the mat with the Hangman and hooks the legs. Andrew gets down to count … one … two … three! Nate tries to get his shoulder up, but it was just a bit too late! Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 4:30, is the Grappler!!!” Grappler looks in disbelief as Andrew raises his hand in victory. He motions for the microphone as Nate gets to his feet, equally in disbelief. Littleton hands him the microphone. Grappler says, “Harris, it looks like the young pup got the better of you this time. It just goes to show. Every dog has his day. Today was mine. I'm sure we'll meet again. Next time may be yours. But today, I'm leaving this ring with my head held high because I just beat the NATURE BOY!!!” He drops the microphone and raises his hands in victory. He backs himself up to the ropes and backflips over the ropes to the floor and celebrates as the crowd cheers lightly.